Young Justice: Hereafter
by NextArtemis
Summary: Based on the Justice League episode, Hereafter. The Team mourns Wally's death but is it really the end for the speedster? How is the Team going to survive this ordeal and how will the League move on after losing such a key member? Chapter 1: Aftershock


**THE SERIES IS OVER, WALLY IS DEAD, AND THEY ENDED ON A CLIFFHANGER! I am so very, very sad now. I realize that a lot of people are writing memorial stories for Wally but I decided to write a prediction story, in fact, two stories.**

**This story, Young Justice: Hereafter and my other, Young Justice: A Better World, are going to be based off of the Justice League episodes which revolve around the death of a Leaguer. I hope that these two can pull us out of our series ending depression.**

**With all of that said, here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing now and in any future chapters (now I don't have to write it at the beginning of any other chapters!)**

**NORTH MAGNETIC POLE, June 20, 14:02 UTC**

_Just tell them, ok?_

_Kid!_

In a quick burst of light, Wally simply disappeared between the Flash's fingers. Gone. He just simply wasn't there anymore. Barry stared in shock before staring at the ground. Impulse, running along side him, observed the encounter in shock, speechless to the unfolding events. The two knew the truth, yet used the sadness to fuel their final run, neutralizing the Magnetic Field Disrupter.

As they slowed to a stop, the Team ran over offering their congratulations for saving the Earth. However, one crucial speedster was missing. "Where's Wally?" whispered Artemis. After Barry delivered the news, Artemis collapsed on the ground, while the rest of the Team let the truth sink in. It was not the first time a teammate had been lost, but never a teammate so important, so crucial in the founding of the Team.

After the ex-fill and debrief, the original Team met inside a Watchtower conference room alone. "Wally's sacrifice, it's what we'd all do," Nightwing silently said. There were no responses, the Team already knew there was nothing more to be said. Suddenly however, Artemis exclaimed, "I'm coming out of retirement, it's what Wally would want." The Team stared at her in disbelief, she had adamantly stated her position of retirement after Wally had convinced her those couple years ago. Miss Martian slowly spoke up, "Are you sure this is what you want? To become Artemis again?"

An audible pause was felt in the room, before Artemis spoke again. "No," she said slowly, "Artemis died that day on the beach. However, Tigress still lives." Superboy's interest peaked and he asked the question on everyone else's mind. "Are you coming back as a hero?"

Artemis paused before replying, "I'm going to live his memory as a hero. It's what he would do if I died." The Team began trying to offer their opinions however, she cut them off saying, "I'm doing this no matter what, I have to." Aqualad looked her straight in the eyes before speaking. "Artemis, we'll be behind you 100%. However, it is time to rejoin the Team. Let's go." As the Team stood up, she paused before saying one last thing. "I've still got one more place to go, one more thing to lay at rest. I've got to tell his family."

**CENTRAL CITY, June 20, 22:16 CDT **

Artemis approached the door before pausing for a moment. She knew it was useless to wait and knocked on the door. She looked down as the door opened, unwilling to meet the West's eyes, knowing they were anxious to know what happened to Wally. A single tear slipped out of her eye as she finally gained the courage to look up and immediately, they knew. They ran over to hug her before the three of them went inside to grieve.

**THE WATCHTOWER, July 4, 21:16 EDT**

Kaldur and Dick walked into the mission center of the Watchtower, discussing Dick's leave of absence.

After Dick finished talking Kaldur had no choice but to agree. The events of the last mission had worn out them completely. "I understand," Kaldur said slowly. He knew the loss had been especially hard on Dick, because both Wally and Dick had been friends long before any of them had met. Dick thanked Kaldur for his understanding before leaving for the Zeta Tubes. He turned around briefly to listen to Kaldur talk to the Team before remarking, "Business as usual."

After listening to the speech, Dick traveled via Zeta Tube back to Gotham City. As he opened the door to the dilapidated old phone booth, he felt the rush of Gotham fill him, the smells, the noise, the sense of speed and life in the city. Of course, he also heard the screams and fights going on in the city of endless crime but he knew there wasn't much he could do now, he was on a mission.

Returning to Wayne Manor, Dick pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the front gate. He knew both Bruce and Alfred were not expecting him so he decided to take the back way into the manor, scaling the wall to his room. Once inside, he stripped off his damp coat and made his way to the kitchen where he observed Alfred dusting a Ming vase in the living room. "Master Dick, you should know to call ahead by now. I would have been better prepared," said the butler without even turning around. Alfred had the knack of knowing when he was being observed by one of the Bats and never was wrong. Well, he could be wrong but no one ever heard him if he was speaking to thin air right?

Dick walked over to the butler and sat on the couch, head cradled inside his hands. "Alfred, do you think Wally is really... gone?" Dick asked in a whisper. Alfred put a reassuring hand on his shoulder before responding, "Master Wallace sacrificed himself to save the Earth. Wherever he may be now, I'm sure he wouldn't want you to mourn him like this. He was always the cheerful young gentleman and I expect he would want you to continue his bright disposition after his passing." Dick looked up at his surrogate grandfather and gave a weak smile. "Thanks Alfred, you always know what to say. I just need to find some... closure." Alfred nodded his head knowingly and went about his duties, knowing that the eldest adopted son of Bruce Wayne need some time alone.

**Unknown Location, Unknown Date, Unknown Time **

"Ugh, what happened? Where am I?"


End file.
